midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dogleg Murders
The Dogleg Murders is the first episode of the twelfth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 19th March 2009. Synopsis On the Midsomer Golf Club, Whiteoaks, a member is killed with a golf club. In the course of the investigation they discover Whiteoaks to be full of hatred, gambling, violence, jealousy and extortion. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the murder of a golfer at the local Whiteoaks golf club. Alistair Kingslake was found in the woods just off the 13th green apparently clubbed to death with a 1 iron. Kingslake was not a very likable fellow, rude and obnoxious with everyone whether they be fellow club members or so-called village members who are allowed to play on the course one morning per week. The 13th hole is known as Crisp's Folly, a particularly difficult hole with a 90 degree dogleg that is also known as the hole where many years ago the club secretary's grandfather lost his house in a bet. There is also a public path across that fairway that has raised hackles in the past. On this particular day, Kingslake had been goading a member of his foursome, Jerry Drinkwater, into making particularly large bets and it was Drinkwater who went into the woods and found him dead. After a second member of the foursome is subsequently found dead in the same woods Barnaby takes a greater interest in the amount of gambling at the club and particularly the principal moneylender. In the end, the crime is solved when Barnaby determines what the dead men had in common. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as WPC Gail Stephens *Holly Gilbert as Becky Tunstall *Jamie Belman as Darren Fountain *Luke Neal as Colin Fountain *Maggie Ollerenshaw as Eileen Fountain *Nicholas Day as Martin Crisp *John Standing as Will Tunstall *Rupert Vansittart as Alistair Kingslake *Nicholas Le Prevost as Jerry Drinkwater *Graham Seed as Miles Tully *Hugh Ross as Ed Monkberry *Peter-Hugo Daly as Archie Kemp (as Peter Hugo-Daly) *Geoffrey Hutchings as Harry Claypole *Robert Perkins as Clyde Patchett *Alison Skilbeck as Sarah Kingslake *Nick Fletcher as John Cotton *Michael Keating as Derek Painter *Lin Blakley as Janet Painter *Sam Torrance as Himself - Special Guest Appearance (as Sam Torrance OBE) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) *Ruth Shaw as Golfer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Grandfather-crisp.jpg|Grandfather Crisp Died of natural causes. Mr-crisp.jpg|Mr. Crisp Died of natural causes. Placeholder person.png|Mr. Fountain Died of natural causes. In the Episode Alistair-kingslake.jpg|Alistair Kingslake Knocked unconscious with a golf club, then hit on head several more times with his one iron golf club. Ed-monkberry.jpg|Ed Monkberry Stabbed repeatedly in right side of torso. Supporting Cast Darren-fountain.jpg|Darren Fountain Colin-fountain.jpg|Colin Fountain Eileen-fountain.jpg|Eileen Fountain Martin-crisp.jpg|Martin Crisp Will-tunstall.jpg|Will Tunstall Becky-tunstall.jpg|Becky Tunstall Jerry-drinkwater.jpg|Jerry Drinkwater Miles-tully.jpg|Miles Tully Archie-kemp.jpg|Archie Kemp Harry-claypole.jpg|Harry Claypole Clyde-patchett.jpg|Clyde Patchett Sarah-kingslake.jpg|Sarah Kingslake John-cotton-01.jpg|John Cotton Derek-painter.jpg|Derek Painter Janet-painter.jpg|Janet Painter Episode Images The-dogleg-murders-01.jpg The-dogleg-murders-02.jpg The-dogleg-murders-03.jpg The-dogleg-murders-04.jpg The-dogleg-murders-05.jpg The-dogleg-murders-06.jpg The-dogleg-murders-07.jpg The-dogleg-murders-08.jpg The-dogleg-murders-09.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Geoffrey Hutchings - Death of a Hollow Man *Nicholas Le Prevost - Death of a Hollow Man *Rupert Vansittart - Market for Murder and The Axeman Cometh *John Standing - Bad Tidings *Peter-Hugo Daly - The Maid in Splendour *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Country Matters *Graham Seed - Shot at Dawn *Nick Fletcher - Days of Misrule *Hugh Ross - A Sacred Trust Category:Series Twelve episodes